Dinkster Fantasy
by ekcja
Summary: 18 Gore Included Not advised for mentally unstable Turn away now Leave please


Dinksterdaily lived at his parents, they were quite rich and he could live off of their cost. In fact, they didn't care, they knew they had a son virgin that won't probably ever get laid, they felt pity for him, so they let him be. He was quite of a person who couldn't find anyone, he was quite lonely so he had to stay on the internet to have any fun at all. He masturbated everyday till his dick went limp and ballsack sacked of all it's cum cargo. Although one day, Dink' has had it with masturbation, and just couldn't stand touching himself all the time every day, he wanted someone to touch him, to fuck him, to moan for him, he dreamed and imagined of someone perfect, someone who would look just like him. He just couldn't stand being alone, he had to do something, he had to find someone, so he tried. He booted up his discord and google chrome and started searching for e-girls when he found a website full of thots, he wanted to call one, but he was too much of a pussy to do it, he just had his phone in his hand with the number already written on it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't press the button and call them, he was shitting himself the second his fat finger almost touched the button.

"I...I can't do it...I just can't, no..."

As he said the line, he threw the phone on his desk and cried himself to shame that he can't find anybody in real life or even just call a girl that doesn't even know him.

"(sobbing) W-why can't I-I just find someone?! I just want to have sex! T-That's all, why nobody wants to hold my dick, it doesn't t-take much to tackle my b-balls... It doesn't even matter, it's just the concern for it, hold it, touch it, smell it, kick it I don't give a d-damn, j-just t-tell me, f-fuck!" - As he said it he tried to pleasure his dick but to no avail, it's still small, making him sob even more.

His parents weren't home that day, so he could keep his sadness to himself and not spread it to his parents' attention as well. Later on he tried something less brave, and instead, he found some girls that looked like thots in his discord server and started to talk with them, unsuccessfully trying to flirt with them scaring off half of those he talked with. The other half agreed to talk and withstood to do it because they were promised an important yellow role that would make them special.

* * *

Few days forward.

Dinksterdaily was happy, he was getting attention from women that he needed, though he needed and wanted more, so at last, finally, he managed to call someone and invite to play Minecraft with him, her name was Rebecca. He loved to talk with her more than other e-thots and enjoyed it as much as masturbation, almost making him release a load at one instance, that was when she agreed to the invitation.

He had lots and lots of enjoyment playing with her in Minecraft for 3 days straight, he thought that that was it, it's the time to reveal his true feelings. He imagined it like this, when they were together streaming on twitch and having lots of fun, at a certain moment, he would say something he thought would've been very clever and amazing, that she had something on her face, letting him kiss her deeply on stream, possibly with some love music in the background like in the movies, not even kissing, just making out, he thought that it would even result in sex and that he would lose his virginity for the first time. He was astonished by this idea. But oh boy, the reality would be so different, if he had only seen the future that would happen.

So then, for 5 minutes straight he was constantly thinking about when to start his plan, looking at her and almost opening his mouth, at last, after 5 minutes, he finally did it.

"Rebecca?" Said Dinkster, hot and stressed as never.

"Yeah?" - Rebecca said, ignorant of Dinkster's plan.

"I think you've got something there, hold on." Just as he said it, he tried to lean his arm on her face and tried to kiss her... But he fucked up, the moment he tried to do it, the moment she realized it, leaned back and pulled his arm out of her face.

"NO, No! No... That's a-...No." Rebecca said, almost laughed at this even, but she hold herself enough to not let a single "ha" burst out.

"This is so sad" Dinksterdaily got completely SHOCKED and OBLITERATED EMOTIONALLY by this, his mind completely MELT. DOWN. His whole plan failed, his whole fantasy destroyed, gone, snapped out of the existence, like if Thanos would've snapped half of life, including his own, as he at that moment, died inside.

"Dude, I don't know you for too long yet." She dismissed what he just tried to do, and didn't even bother to care, even shortly afterward he did it.

"B-But it is the cuck shed!" Dink tried to save the situation and probably convince her, though meaninglessly. That act was futile, non-sensical. He couldn't get over it, he didn't know what to do, he never got this far, he never thought about plan B, he was COMPLETELY UNPREPARED.

"You're not gonna kiss me in the cuck shed," Rebecca replied, disappointed by dink trying to convince her.

"Fucking friend zoned again..." Dinkster realized that all his efforts are futile. His dick will not be sucked today. His virginity will not be lost. He lost it all. Including his own sanity, or rather what was left of it. His hope completely broken, removed, destroyed. They say that hope dies last, and if it does, then there's nothing for him to turn him back from the mental dead.

Everyone who was watching the stream was laughing and mocking him, making fun of him and completely destroying his reputation, or rather it's dead former being, like as if hyenas were to tear apart the rest of the remainings of a dead animal to satisfy their hunger.

In fact, the audience was like a plague, it spread from the twitch chat to discord itself. Dink' couldn't handle it anymore, he had two choices, shut it all down or end his meaningless existence. He chose the path of perpetual torment and banned everyone who had any negative opinion on him being a cuck he is. But it wasn't enough, he still felt sadness and anger, depression even. He was at that point emotionally unstable, crying at any given moment just because of that rejection. So he had returned to what he did the best, and the only thing he did well, masturbation and dreaming. His parents this time knew that something was up, due to the fact that he masturbated so often and hard his dick and testicles turned purple and instead of semen it's a mixture of blood, pee, and semen, because he didn't even bother to hide it, and instead just let it all land across his room. His parents were more than disturbed. They even tried to talk with their son, but to no avail, only letting them realize of all those lost years parenting someone who lost the game of life before it even started rolling.

His parents started drinking, even taking drugs, their money and fortune soon ran out, they were fired from their jobs, and it was just a matter of time before they either get divorced, because they don't love each other anymore, neither do they love their son, or, before they get kicked out of their own house because of the debt they have taken.

Dink completely lost it at this point, instead of hatred and depression, his senses turned inward, and he started loving the person that rejected him, masturbating to his pictures. He started dreaming of all e-thots he had ever seen, including his "lover".

One night it reached a climax, when he was at his bed, he slept about a huge harem of women that he would fuck. Sniper, Alinity, even Rebecca herself, but she's got a special place in his fantasy. She's placed in a rack, literal rack where BDSM isn't even close to it. In his dream he turned on the rack and began expanding her limbs, during that, however, He pulled a rope with a barbed spike end on it onto her pussy, as far inside of it as possible and connected it to her both feet. When he rolled the rack screams could've been heard, screams of MASOCHISTIC PLEASURE as BONES are being BROKEN AND TORE APART. The Pussy itself during that begins to wide open in a bloody show of gore, turning it inside out almost like in a transgender operation, in his dreams however, he didn't let her die. He imagined his dick to be as big as humanly possible and dreamed about shoving it into her throat 120 km/h during the rack procedure. Her teeth couldn't resist but to bite and tear the dick, but the dick kept regenerating, making it immune to any damage. Other thots, on the other hand, were licking broken bones, legs and arms alike, until they finally tore off, so did the pussy, revealing massive damage that caused Rebecca's intestines to fall out on the floor. The girls, on the other hand, began to lick and eat the torn off limbs, some even began eating her eyes out just as Dink' wanted and wished.

Not only that, but he was also sleep walking, or rather, sleep fucking. He was fucking his computer all along during his dream, making a huge hole inside his computer and also destroying a few of its components in the process of bashing his dick into it. Not only that, but during that he butchered his dick by that, it was mauled, crushed, ripped apart, dick's head was completely scalped off from the sharp parts as if it were circumcision, sprinkling the blood all around like if it were a water sprinkler. His nuts were being crushed, too.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" - A final roar from Dink' as he ejaculated and at the same moment, woke up. He shot a huge load of sperm, blood, pee, and whatever substance it will be. This woke up his parents, who thought that he was killing himself, they rushed into his room, turned on the lights, and saw him. Naked. Filled with blood in the place where his genitalia was. It no longer was genitalia. There was only one nut that was still hanging of what was before called, genitalia. The second one is crushed on the floor, and the penis itself is a pile of skin and blood, nothing else. His sudden realization of that plus the fact that the adrenaline wore off made him scream again in pain and shock. He completely lost his legs due to the pain shock, he couldn't even move, he was like a statue.

It's unimaginable what his parents saw, it's even harder to describe what they felt, they couldn't even feel anymore, they just stood there, looking at his lost genitalia and that hole in the computer. They lost it, they went completely nuts, father of the family took out the gun from his safe, Glock 17 and loaded it with the magazine, he killed his wife, as he begged him for mercy. The shot was loud so much that by this point the police was called. Then, he shot his son, repeatedly, bullet after bullet, into the torso, the arms, legs, feet, and head, until he had one bullet left. He reserved it for himself, he grabbed the gun, inserted it into his mouth, and pulled the trigger, killing him and painting the room in brains and blood, ending three lives, and entire family bloodline, making it go finally extinct after hundreds of years, the end.


End file.
